Pretty Cure Precious Heart
Pretty Cure Precious Heart (プリキュアプレシャースハート) is a fanseries written by Thedollyloli, and possibly one of the shortest and most underrated ones, due to only having two chapters up. It can be found at its Livejournal community and in Fanfiction.net. Plot In the Land of Ivoria, legend tells of a group of great heroines called Pretty Cure who once saved the universe from disaster, and whose souls reside within the Northern Lights above the sacred temple on the top of the world. When the enemies of the legend rise from their hiding places in the shadows, Apple knows this legend is the only chance his home has. Thus Pretty Cure is summoned, and before they know it, two girls are thrown into the battle between dimensions - Mizuki, a shy beauty who'd much rather be living in a fairy tale than Tokyo, and Jordan, the foreign transfer student who's just trying to stay positive faced with an unfamiliar culture. Characters Jordan Norah Rinne (ジョーダン・ノラ・リーン)/'Cure Garnet' (キュアガーネット) Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima (Japanese), Saoirse Ronan (English) A tomboyish eighth grader who just moved to Japan from Melbourne, Australia. Boyish and energetic, with a positive view on life and a tendency to act on impulse. Is easily bored (hence her less-than-stellar grades), and can be a bit selfish at times. She does, however, genuinely care for others, although she may not realize it herself. Usually looking for excitement, hence her love of sports, spicy foods, and thrill rides. Joins Kinkiku's rugby team in Episode 6. As Pretty Cure of Valiance, she possesses the power of the blazing bright red jewel, the garnet, and her attack is "Pretty Cure Scarlet Star." Her attack with the Garnet Torpedo is "Pretty Cure Crimson Comet." ' Mizuki Kitakaze' (北風瑞希)/'Cure Amethyst' (キュアアメシスト) Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Monica Rial (English) A quiet girl who loves fantasy and fairy tales. Tends to be in her own little world most of the time, so her grades slip easily. Although her social skills are quite lacking, she's one of the kindest people you'll ever meet and rarely becomes angry. Enjoys writing, but is usually too shy to show her work to others. Reading usually serves as an escape from her lonely reality, particularly a messy divorce her parents recently went through. Joins Kinkiku's literature club in Episode 6. As Pretty Cure of Imagination, she possesses the power of the glittering bright violet jewel, the amethyst and her attack is "Pretty Cure Azure Twist." Her attack with the Amethyst Rings is "Pretty Cure Lilac Storm." ' Apple' (アップル) Voiced by: Ryou Hirohashi (Japanese), Bob Bergen (English) A nine-year-old resident of Ivoria. Upon his sister being taken away by The Hidden, he travels to the top of the world in order to summon Pretty Cure. A bit on the nervous side, partially due to trauma caused by the incident. Wants only to be of help to people, and can't stand being called cute as he's come to believe that being cute means one is useless. Although fascinated by the Pretty Cure legend since early childhood, he's still quite naive about many aspects of the current goings-on, even with the knowledge the summoning suddenly gave him. Eventually powers of his own begin to emerge, and although he tries use them to help as much as he can, what he initially has doesn't really do much. Villains Blake (ブレーク) is the first of Hidden's servants to appear, and can take on certain traits of a bat at will. He's a homeless boy about 16 years old, drawn to his task through his recent pondering of and general dissatisfaction with life. Despite this, he's also the most reluctant of the group, and is quite intimidated by Hidden's temper and artificial nature. He sympathizes with Yuzu immediately upon meeting her, and begins to fall in love with her. He initially ponders coming up with a plan for the two of them to escape Hidden's control; however, seeing the distress caused when her humanity is taken away, he promises that he'll put much more effort into the mission so long as he lets her go. Afterwards, he sets his sights on obtaining the third SparkTouch, thinking it'll have the power to change Yuzu back to normal. However, as he continues his efforts, the influence of dark power over him increases... Rinichi (鱗一) is the second servant to be hired by Hidden, and can take on certain traits of a snake at will. He is cynical young man with a bit of an ego, and gets along with his master much better than Blake does. He's quite handsome, and often uses his looks to manipulate others. Hidden's attitude seems to have greatly influenced him, becoming more heartless as his power increases. He has the ability to literally suck the life out of people with his fangs, and convert it to dark energy within his body before spitting it out; he attempts to get rid of Mizuki using this method in Episode 5, but finds that the energy the SparkTouch supplies to her prevents her life from being taken away completely. Yuzu (ゆず) is the third servant to appear, and can take on certain traits of a crow at will. Her low self-esteem (due to an incident involving her former best friend) has led to her becoming obsessed with being beautiful, drawn into servitude by the promise of infinite beauty. Blake seems to be the only one who can get her to say what's on her mind, and the two gradually begin to become a couple of sorts. Naturally, when Hidden sees this he doesn't like it one bit, and he forcibly turns Yuzu into a full crow as punishment. Despite this, she retains her human memories and emotions; Blake keeps her as a pet from that point onwards. Hidden (カクシー) is an artificial being created from the soul of Pretty Cure's past enemy as told of in the legend. He's impatient and quick-tempered, with an insatiable desire for dark power. Although his form is initially only that of a red light, he quickly begins to change and increase in size as he gains more power, soon taking on a more humanoid shape. It also seems to be affecting his mental condition, driving him to be more malicious and sadistic. Ivoria Margarine (マーガリン) is Apple's six-year-old sister, taken away by a huge Meitoumei wreaking havoc through the kingdom. Her whereabouts are currently unknown. She is described by most as someone who's unfailingly cheerful, even when it makes absolutely no sense. Elder Nira (長老ニラ) is the parental guardian of Apple and Margarine, who both consider him their grandfather. He's raised the two since a small bushel of eggs began growing near his house without apparent explanation. He is very knowledgeable about how the world works, as well as how other worlds work, something he's only shared with a few people. He was married at one time, but his wife is now deceased. Lady Fable (レディー・フェーブル) is the monarch of Ivoria. As very few people have seen her, many have speculated she doesn't really exist, and it is instead her advisor, Pistachio, who runs the land. Although most consider Pistachio to be a pain in the you-know-what, and would much rather have the seemingly nonexistent princess. Classmates Sachiyo Hamaki (葉巻佐智世) Jordan and Mizuki's classmate, nicknamed "Sacchi." A quirky, talkative, and super energetic otaku. Has an extensive knowledge of and interest in all anime, manga, and video games (including some parts of the culture that seem a bit disturbing to normal folk), and is an avid collector of any related merchandise. She sits behind Jordan in class, and often starts up conversations with her out of boredom. Has a protruding fang tooth. Hiroki Okamura (岡村寛樹) Captain of the rugby club. Careless, blunt, and a bit conceited, but nevertheless genuinely skilled at the sport. At first he has a sexist attitude and won't allow Jordan to join the club, but upon seeing Pretty Cure in battle, he subsequently becomes a Cure Garnet fanboy, which tends to irritate Jordan quite a bit. Susumu Nagashima (長島進) A member of the rugby club. A calm, laid-back type who is often the one to calm Hiroki if he gets too cocky or hot-headed. Is friendly to everyone, but at the same time a bit of a jokester. Jordan immediately takes a liking to him, which quickly develops into an intense crush; however, she denies it whenever asked, and tries to repress it as much as possible (which isn't a lot), particularly when it affects her playing quality. Fumika Yamazumi (山積フミカ) President of the literature club. Seems very strict at first, but is quite friendly once you get to know her. Her immense vocabulary is, to put it simply, stunning. Kenichi Ikeda (池田健一) A member of the occult club. An enthusiastic, positive type who completely devotes himself to any task at hand, but at the same time rather childish. Surprisingly, he and Mizuki get along very well, and have a tendency to bounce ideas off one another when in each other's company. Hitoe Raisaka (雷坂ひとえ) The top student in the eighth grade, and Jordan's Japanese tutor from Episode 9 onwards. A serious, uptight person who rarely tolerates fooling around. However, this is more of a facade than anything. Truthfully, she has a passion for classical music and wishes to play piano, but her parents' pressure for good grades is so high that she has little time for hobbies or even socializing. Items The SparkTouches (スパークタッチ) contain the powers of Pretty Cure, and are used by the two to transform. They also function as regular touch phones, with photo, video, GPS, and MP3 features. The jewel button on the back activates the transformation. The phones seem to be sentient to a degree, choosing the Pretty Cures themselves from their acts of courage, and only turning on for their owners. (Apple can turn it on, but it immediately goes to screensaver mode until a Cure picks it up.) A total of three exist, but the yellow one has yet to choose an owner. The Snow Jewels (スノージュエル) are a series of crystals with a form similar to snowflakes, manifesting themselves from strong, pure-hearted emotions felt by the Cures. Each is slightly different in appearance, and possesses a color of the northern lights. Their purpose is still unknown. The first Snow Jewel received is the pink one, representing friendship, in Episode 5 when the two are able to truly understand each other and unleash their combined attack. Also formed is the Jewel Halo (ジュエル・ハロ), on which the snowflakes can be hanged and used as a ceiling decoration. The SparkStrikers (スパークストライカー) are weapons allowing for upgraded attacks, manifesting as the result of a personal epiphany. Mizuki receives the Amethyst Rings (アメシスト・リング) first, upon recognizing the value of the real world and learning to appreciate it. Jordan becomes increasingly distressed at falling behind both her partner and the enemy, but finally gets the Garnet Torpedo (ガーネット・トルピード) when she realizes and acknowledges her intense care for others. Episodes Category:Fan Series